


Vivant

by Louisana



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, PWP
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: "Merlin avait besoin de sentir Arthur, de sentir sa chaleur, pour enfin être rassuré."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages sont à Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps et Julian Murphy. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Voici donc un petit drabble, écrit dans le cadre de la soirée drabble spéciale série de la Ficothèque Ardente. Il n'a pas de place vraiment précise dans la série, surtout qu'Arthur sait que Merlin a de la magie. C'est juste un petit PWP :)
> 
> La Ficothèque Ardente est un site où sont rassemblé des liens vers différentes fictions classé M. Il y a aussi des jeux et des défis, c'est très sympa !
> 
> Ce Drabble a été écrit à partir de l'image.
> 
> Enjoy !

Merlin embrassa violemment Arthur, pressant ses mains derrière son cou. Il posa son pouce contre la carotide du Roi, appréciant intensément le battement qui pulsait contre sa peau, synonyme de vie.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent finalement, et Merlin baissa la tête pour embrasser l'endroit où son doigt était posé juste avant. Il avait besoin de sentir Arthur, de sentir sa chaleur, pour enfin être rassuré.

Arthur avait failli mourir aujourd'hui. Et il n'avait rien pu faire, même avec sa magie. Il n'avait rien pu faire, et c'était une sensation horrible.

L'armure était froide contre sa peau, faisant grogner Merlin. Il voulait sentir le corps entier d'Arthur contre lui, sans barrière. Ses yeux brillèrent, et ils se retrouvèrent nus.

Merlin s'accrocha à la surface du dos, désormais accessible. Arthur le poussa doucement vers le lit, les faisant s'allonger. Leurs érections se touchèrent enfin, leurs tirant un long gémissement à tous les deux.

Merlin posa la bouche contre le torse du roi, là où se trouvait son cœur battant. Vivant.

Il lécha la veine frémissante le long de sa queue. Vivant.

Vivant, vivant, vivant !

Arthur était vivant, et il était contre lui. Enfin, Merlin se relâcha et profita.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !


End file.
